1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crystal liquid television, particularly, to a crystal liquid television in which a main body and a supporting arm provided to a back of the main body are at a predetermined angle and a bottom portion of the main body and a lower end portion of the supporting arm are grounded to support the tilting main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional liquid crystal televisions are such that a supporting arm is pivotally mounted to a main body, a base portion having a plurality of slits is provided to a portion where the supporting arm is grounded, and an end portion of the supporting arm is inserted into one of the slits.
According to such a structure, by inserting the end portion of the supporting arm into the slit so that the main body is at a required angle, a tilt angle of the main body can be adjusted to the required angle and thereby the main body is fixed.